westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The White House Pro-Am
ALL THE PRESIDENT'S MEN VS. ALL THE FIRST LADY'S WOMEN -- The President's (Martin Sheen) and First Lady's (guest star Stockard Channing) staffs feud over rival agendas when her public statements about foreign child-labor abuse inspires a Congresswoman (guest star Amy Aquino) to attach an amendment that will surely torpedo a long-delayed international tariff bill favored by the President. What's more, when the revered chairman of the Federal Reserve dies, the President is under pressure to name the former head's top lieutenant as his successor -- the same handsome man who seriously dated the First Lady in college. Away from the White House, Zoey (guest star Elizabeth Moss) clashes with her boyfriend Charlie (Dulé Hill) when she suggests that they not step out together at an upcoming club opening at the request of the Secret Service which is concerned about recent hate letters concerning their interracial relationship. Josh (Bradley Whitford) asks opinionated Toby (Richard Schiff) to mind his manners prior to parleying with two important Congressmen. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam SeabornMoira Kelly does not appear in this episode :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet Recurring cast :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet Guest Starring :Amy Aquino as Congresswoman Becky Reeseman :Nadia Dajani as Lilli Mays :Jorja Fox as Gina Toscano :Rolonda Watts as Melissa :Richard Fancy as Congressman #1 :Kathleen Garret as Congresswoman #2 :Brandon Hammond as Jeffrey Morgan Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kim Webster as Ginger :Ivan Allen as Roger Salier :Joe O'Connor as Congressman Calhoun :Roger Eschbacher as Intelligence Officer #1 :David A. Kimball as Intelligence Officer #2 :Julie Pop as Aide :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Catherine Schreiber as Segment Producer :Mindy Seeger as Chris :Charles Noland as Steve :Laura Henry as Woman #1 :Valeri Ross as Woman #2 Quotes :Abbey Bartlet: What was the problem with the interview? :Sam Seaborn: There was no problem with the interview. Except it looked like you discovered there was a child labor problem in the world because a fourteen-year-old boy named Jeffrey just told you about it this morning. :Abbey Bartlet: I do not believe that is true. :Sam Seaborn: And I do not believe exercise is going to make me any healthier, but I didn't go to medical school. You did. You say so and I go to the gym. :President Josiah Bartlet: Well, you put me in a bit of a spot there, Abigail. I name Ron Erlich now, which I was going to do anyway, and it looks like I'm taking instructions from my wife! :Abbey Bartlet: Still it was wrong! :President Josiah Bartlet: Are you talking about you or me? :Abbey Bartlet: I'm talking about you. I'm talking about you sending people to me. And I'll tell you what else I'm talking about. I'm talking about you waiting a day to name a new Fed Chair, because thirty years ago the new Fed Chair was my boyfriend for six months :President Josiah Bartlet: I'm talking about sending messages through the press, and staking out agendas on morning shows. We are not going to be these people, Abbey. I'm not gonna do it! I'll walk up to the hill right now, and I will give the Speaker of the House my resignation. :Abbey Bartlet: The House isn't in session. :President Josiah Bartlet: Do you want to see me get on the phone and put it in session? :Abbey Bartlet: Don't raise your voice to me! :President Josiah Bartlet: It was nine months, Abbey. Not six months. And I waited a day on Skippy, because the Fed Chair is a fairly important position, and I wanted to make damn sure my decision was right. :Abbey Bartlet: You already made your decision! :President Josiah Bartlet: How the hell do you know? :Abbey Bartlet: You just said so. "I name Ron Erlich now, which I was gonna do anyway, it looks like I'm taking instructions... from... my... wife!" :President Josiah Bartlet: Yes. :Abbey Bartlet: Yes. :President Josiah Bartlet: Yes. :Sam Seaborn: She was inspired by the first lady. She thought this morning there were trumpets and she doesn't want you... :Toby Ziegler: Trumpets? :Sam Seaborn: The trumpet call, the trumpet sounds... :Toby Ziegler: What the hell goes on in that gym? Photos 117.png 117zoey.png 117charlie.png 117date.png 117zoeygina.png 117lunch.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1